Konoha Correction High
by MistressTriss
Summary: "I want you and your sister to be on your best behaviors." Mother sighed and signaled to go into the next lane. "This is the last school that will even consider taking you two in." "Yes mum." Karin and I chorused. "Promise me, you'll both write at least once a week and both of you will be home for winter break. I don't want a single letter from the school-AT ALL. I mean it girls."


_'But if I had you,_  
_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
_Yeah if I had you,_  
_The money, fame and fortune never could compete_  
_If I had you,_  
_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_  
_Yeah, if I had you_  
_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_  
_If I had you_

"Naruko!" Instantly I pulled my ear buds off.

"What mum?" I asked as I pushed my blond hair back behind my ears.

"I want you and your sister to be on your best behaviors." Mother sighed and signaled to go into the next lane. "This is the last school that will even consider taking you two in."

"Yes mum." Karin and I chorused. Oh yeah she's the reason we got kicked out of our last school. Always had to make sure every one knew that she was the boss, and if any one decided that they didn't like it got a fist full of hell that usually no one dared to tell the teachers about. That was until she made the mistake of picking on what was her name again? Something Azure or something like that. Anyways I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time like usual.

There wasn't any point in denying all of it. Azure had made sure that she could get rid of the Namikaze's. I'm almost positive she felt threatened by the fact that we had ten times more money than she did, but it was a stupid prep school that practically screamed wealthy to the world.

"Promise me, you'll both write at least once a week and both of you _will _be home for winter break. I don't want a single letter from the school-AT ALL. I mean it girls. This is the last chance you get. Do not mess up." Mother looked at both of us through the rear-view mirror. Daddy had yet to say anything to us. He was probably just tapping his fingers to a nonexistent song on the dash board while he filled out paper work that he brought from the office.

"Yes mum." We said again. Anything to get her to stop this ranting. I couldn't even get away with my music. Every time it got half way through she'd start up again with her ranting.

"Girls, your mom and I just want whats best for you." Father said not looking up from his papers. "We love you both very much, your mother is just disappointed with you getting expelled for the seventh time this year alone."

I wanted to protest and say that none of it was ever my fault but they wouldn't listen. I was kicked out right along side Karin. I'm pretty sure that Orochimaru teacher from the first school just hated me from the beginning. That being said we were heading towards Konoha correction high. The one all girls school made for delinquents and all kinds of trouble some girls. That being said, I already miss my 'brothers'. Where we were going Kiba and Gaara couldn't come along with us.

Well they could if they were willing to dress and act the part. Kiba would be the only one willing out of the two of them but I heard his mother was a teacher at this school. I've met her a few times so I assume I already have at least one ally in this school already.

"Naruko, Karin don't you dare get expelled. I mean it. You get expelled, don't bother coming home." Mother glared at us through the mirror.

"Yes mum." Again we sighed. Well I know as long as Karin is in her own little group with me far, far, far away I won't get expelled and besides when one is the master of pranks they don't get caught. Just another reason to wish Karin never was born. She may have been my twin but seriously somethings one does you need a brain to accomplish them and I'm not sure she managed to acquire one from my parents DNA.

* * *

The rest of the car ride to this enormous school was just Mother telling us no getting in trouble, lay low and all that jazz with Karin and I saying 'yes mum' when appropriate. Occasionally Daddy would put in his two cents but he was more focused on his paper work.

When I said that this school was enormous I wasn't kidding. I think it covered at least half of the town it was located in, the other half I assume was it's brother school. The boys school for delinquents and what not. It might have been in the last town we drove through though. Anyways it covered four square miles I think. I'm not too good with measurements, all I really know is that the front desk/principals office was almost exactly four miles away from the last building, which if I remember correctly was the lab.

Anyways my mother and father dropped us off after a really big embarrassing display of affection known as a good-bye, at the front office. The front office building is three to four stories high. I'm not exactly sure if it should be classified as four if you counted the basement. It was quite large, the first floor contained the councilors office, the registration desk, the 'bank', and finally the huge spiral stair case that either took you up or down depending on where you were headed.

The stair case was probably the most lavished decoration in this building. It was made out of really dark wood and had golden railings lining the sides.

The second floor had several meeting rooms each dedicated to one field of study. Each of the rooms were big enough to accommodate every teacher that taught anything here. It was like we were walking through the halls of my fathers company building.

The third floor held the principal's office and more of the 'archives' whatever that meant. I think it was where they kept all the students records both criminal and medical. I wasn't too sure actually since we really didn't go up to that level, in fact our guide who claimed she was Shizune-sensei just barely gave us a glimpsing tour of the building before leading us back down to the basement.

The basement held the detention area. At least from what they were telling me, this is where you went for serving your detentions. That and there was one room, which reminded me of a mini gym with all those risers that actually held students-or potential students as I was corrected, this room was sectioned off for the purpose of first years. That's what we were first years. It was like the great hall in my last school where the principal made announcements according to rank and class. This one was specifically for the first years. If there were any year meetings, Shizune-sensei's words not mine, we were to meet here. In our second year they would be held some place else.

The risers really did look like they were pulled out a gym and there was a little raised platform that sat smack dab in the middle of the room opposite the side that the bleachers rested against.

"You may have a seat. We still have half the first years to wait on." Shizune-sensei gestured us to the bleachers where a few-fifty pairs of eyes surveyed both Karin and I closely. I'm pretty sure they were trying to see who was less of a threat. Karin would be the most immediate threat, I could only look threatening if they found out I was the one who would put poison in their drinks with out them even noticing. But that wasn't really my game plan, I liked dying people's hair orange or plastering naked pictures of a very drunk bitch on the notice board in the cafeteria. Whatever suited the complete and utter humiliation that one bitch needed to go through.

I scanned, or well tried to scan the new faces that would so very soon become my classmates. I saw several red heads, some blondes, a hand full of burnettes, a few girls with black hair, some weird girls with green hair, some with blue...Okay so basically I saw a rainbow of colors except my eyes landed on pink. Never in my life could I fathom why one would dye their hair pink. It was such a girly color, not even a good girly color at that-at least purple wasn't all that bad.

Anyways she was sitting next to a blonde who actually looked more like she could be my twin than Karin ever did. The pinkette did have pink eyebrows, maybe it was natural? Well that would suck. Well for her it would.

"Naruko, can you imagine, pink hair?" Karin whispered to me as we made our ways to the bleachers, "I bet she just does it for the attention the little whore."

As much as I wanted to turn and punch my sister I had also promised my mother I would behave. That includes anything to do with our 'sisterly' spats. "What ever Karin." I shouldered past her and into the crowd of girls. I ended up next to two black haired girls, I'd guess they were twins after all they had eerily similar lavender eyes that trained on me as soon as I took the empty seat near them.

"Um hi?" I offered the two, one smiled gently and the other gave a slightly restrained smile.

"Hello." The slightly chubbier one said. Neither of them were fat at all just one of them was a lot fuller and more developed, the other was like a stick-flat board and all.

"Hi." The skinny one told me before facing the doors again as they opened again. This time a party of five girls with Shizune-sensei entered.

"My names Naruko, whats yours?" I made an effort to be friendly, I mean if I'm going to be stuck here might as well have some friends.

"I'm Hinata and this is my sister Hanabi." The fuller one told me. I smiled, I think I kind of liked Hinata. At least she was friendly.

"What did you do to get sent here?" I turned my full attention to her. She just screamed innocence. There was no chance in hell she could be that devious to land herself in here. Even her sister didn't seem that evil. Then again I probably seemed like the innocent little blonde.

Hinata's face broke out in a mischievous smile, "Well our father is actually one of the main benefactors to the school, and we may have or may not have started an underground brothel." She shrugged as her sister looked back at me to wink.

I looked at them with what I assume was a 'what the?' look. I couldn't exactly see my own features. "An underground brothel?" I repeated dumbly.

Hinata smirked-I was not prepared for that-at me and leaned slightly closer. "It was one of those brothels that took porn orders from online sources." She must have seen my questioning look because she elaborated. "Basically we took sex orders and video taped the said porn stars, then posted the result on line."

My mouth felt slightly dry. I think they were the ones I had sent an email about Kirtsy and Kat preforming strip dances and pussy grinding until cumming. My eyes widened to dinner plates as Hinata's hand found its way onto my thigh.

She laughed and her sister joined her, "Oh come on, we aren't going to eat you. Unless you want us to." She fluttered her lashes innocently. I gulped.

"I-I"

"It's alright." Hanabi offered looking over her sisters obvious curves. "I think almost every one in this school enjoys pussy anyways. No way our business is going down the drains quite yet."

Hanabi and Hinata shared a look. "They would have to pry it from our dead hands." Hinata supplied helpfully.

I gave them a smile, "How are you going to do that?"

They both gave me a weird look, "This school is full of willing porn stars do you really think we have to look that far?"

"Besides I heard this place is crawling with gangs." Hanabi muttered, "If we can get one of their promised protection, who really cares?"

"There are gangs here?" I leaned forward and whispered in a hush when they motioned for me to lower my voice, "Like drug related gangs?"

Hanabi nodded and maneuvered herself closer to us, "I heard that they even had some of the teachers here involved in it."

"They call themselves the Usuri, Hebi, Bloody Mist, and the Cranes." Hinata added. It was kind of weird how synced they were, then again they were probably identical twins or at least closer twins than either me nor Karin could ever be.

"Four of them?" I whispered back in horror. Holy shit. This was not good.

Hanabi nodded quickly. "If I were you I'd seek protection and or a spot on at least one of them."

"I heard the Usuri and the Bloody Mist tend to be the most aggressive." Hinata let me know before turning slightly to the front of the room. What did Shizune-sensei call this place again?

"Usuri and Hebi are actually alleys I think. Crane is the most peaceful one,"

"They don't deal the hard core drugs either-"

"Actually only the Bloody mist deal the deadly drugs, like meth and cocaine-"

"The others just have weed and spice-"

"Usuri is the only one that actually got a hold of Ecstasy to deal." Hanabi added right before the doors opened again gaining a hush to the rather talkative crowd of girls.

It was kind of creepy how they finished each others sentences like that, well not really more neat than anything. I think they did that either unconsciously or just to judge a persons character to see how long they could sit through that. Anyways through the doors a largely endowed blonde woman strutted in with Shizune-sensei scampering behind, a cute little pink pig safely tucked in her arms. I didn't know we could have pets.

The two woman plotted up the steps to the platform. The blonde woman turned to face us with her shoulders squared and a no-nonsense face. "Good morning." She boomed commanding all the wayward attention to herself. "I am Principal Tsunade Senju. You may refer to me as headmaster, principal Senju, Lady Tsunade, or Shishou. No other names will be acceptable."

She paused and scanned each of our faces, her honey colored eyes landed on me for a split second before moving on to the next person. "Any form of back talk is not tolerated. Is that clear?" Several of us nodded, "Good. My school has been known for it's success rate of pulling the heads out of all your asses. Do not underestimate the skill of your teachers. They will be watching you. They will discipline you with out a seconds pause. Fuck up real bad and you'll answer to me and you don't ever want to answer to me I assure you." Tsunade motioned towards Shizune-sensei. "As most of you already know this is Shizune. You will give her your respect. She will be this years adviser."

Shizune stepped forward and cleared her throat, "I am in charge of you academically and when you are assigned detention I will be the one whom you report to. As this is your first year no leniency will be granted to you. One step out of line and you'll be spending your free time with me." She paused to let the information sink in, "I will be meeting with you all individually with in this next week to fill out schedules and if needed assign you a personal councilor. I will then meet with you all before winter break, those of you who decide to stay during winter break will be reporting to me every week. I will then require a third meeting with all of you at the end of this year to basically give you a run down of your grades, tell you if you have to repeat this year, and fill out your next years schedule."

Tsunade took the reins, "At this time we have fliers and sign up sheets at the foot of the platform for our dorms. Find a group of four or six depending on which facilities you would like to room at. After which Shizune will call your name or a group of names to take up to her office to discuss schedules as she has said already." Tsunade took a breath, "Close to six will be when all the paperwork must be filled out properly, you will be allowed to wander around campus. Around eight our housing councilors will have where you will be rooming. As a precaution don't sign up for only one housing complex. You can get all of that information at the registration desk upstairs." I made sure to make a mental note of that. "For the next week you will all be required to show up here at twelve in the afternoon for paperwork and registration and all that jazz." Tsunade turned to leave, "Also, I hope you all enjoy the campus."

Tsunade walked or well sauntered off the platform and back through the doors.

I heard Hinata sqeal. "Oh my God that was Tsunade Senju!"

"Who?" I asked quietly looking back to my newly dubbed friends.

"Only the most talented woman in this world." Hanabi rolled her eyes at me.

"She used to be a very skilled doctor up until her lover died in her arms. Now she's terrified of blood and takes care of all us." Hinata shrugged.

"Its tragic." Hanabi added with a solemn look.

"So who are you planning on rooming with?" Hinata asked brightly, her sisters smile matching hers perfectly.

I shrugged, "I don't really know any one here besides my sister and I'd rather eat my own hand than room with her."

"So you'll be our 'roomy' then?" Hanabi very quickly asked after I stopped talking.

"Sure." I gave them a smile.

"Good, you'd make a very good doll." Hinata joked-or well I hope she was joking. I chuckled awkwardly at that.

"Daddy would probably let us pull some strings to get the one 'frat' house here." Hanabi talked to her sister.

"That means we'd have to find at least three more girls." Both the girls nodded before they stood up from their seats. "We'll be right back okay?"

I nodded to them and pulled my phone out. If I really had cared what was going to happen when they were gone I would have been following them with my eyes. As it was I'd rather play smiley boom than watch those twins work their porn business angle. Actually I wouldn't mind if they used me as one of their porn dolls...Oh that was probably their plan all along considering Hinata did tell me I would make a good doll. Hmmm, yes I would definitely love that.

Something heavy sat down next to me. I wanted to ignore them but they had put their head on my shoulder making me loose all sorts of focus, "Whatcha playing?"

"Smiley boom." I shut my screen off and the person removed her head off of my shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Sora." She smiled showing off perfectly straight white teeth. her canines were slightly elongated and really pointy. Her hand was out stretched to shake mine.

"Naruko." I firmly shook her hand slightly surprised at her strong grip. She didn't look that strong at all. Then again looks could be deceiving.

She was kind of cute with her mismatched eyes and long black hair. I'm pretty sure she had killer curves underneath that baggy black Ac/Dc shirt. She wasn't really my type...then again did I even know what my type was? "Um, so you came in with that red head? Is she like your sister or something?"

"My twin." I grumbled, I had wanted to say that she was the bane of my existence but I'll pretend to be nice.

"Woah really? You guys don't even look all that alike." Sora glanced between me and the crowd trying to find Karin I assumed. "Oh right, so I'm guessing you already found your roommates then, huh?"

I shrugged. "I'm rooming with another set of twins and I think three other people?"

"Oh." Sora looked dejectedly downwards at her feet.

"Hey maybe if you asked the twins if you could room with us."

"Really?" She looked up hopefully. I smiled at her. Scratch that she was cute in her own unique way.

"Yes really."

"Oh thank you!" She squealed and enveloped me in a tight hug. I was right she did have some nice curves.

* * *

**I do not own Naruto nor the song 'If I had you by Adam Lambert' used at the very beginning. I do own Sora and the school.**

**Alrighty :) I'm very pleased with how this chapter turned out. I was going to introduce several characters in this first chapter but decided to leave it up to three...well four I guess if you counted Karin. **

**Right so next chapter will be more about the school and loads more bullshit :) _This is rated MA got it?_**

**Before you start asking questions about how I have this story planned to go or some other shit like that let me warn you that I am making this up as I go along and have some help from the one and only Emomatt. They were the ones to give me this crazy idea that I plan to fuck up and hopefully make this majorly smutty... :3**

**Anyways I welcome ideas for OC's, suggestions, and of course your thoughts :) **

**Good night my little ducklings!**


End file.
